1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna with an improved holed system ground plane, particularly to an antenna design, wherein radiation-enhancing fillers are disposed in the holes of the system ground plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the wireless technology is more and more widely used, the physical wiring is gradually obsoleted. Meanwhile, the antennae are evolved to meet various requirements. In fact, the miniature antennae are the conventional dipole antennae whose appearance is modified into various shapes, such as a circle, an ellipse, a loop, a rectangle, a triangle, a polygon and an irregular shape, to form compact and slim antennae. The substrate of the miniature antenna usually adopts an FR4 glass-reinforced printed circuit board (PCB), which is generally used in various electronic products.
The antenna module using the FR4 glass-reinforced PCB is also called the printed antenna. The printed antennae may be categorized into the monopole type, the dipole type and the multipole type. When the substrate of the printed antenna is integrated with components and IC chips, the following factors should be taken into consideration: the characteristics of the antenna, the space occupied by components, and the transmission omnidirectionality of the radiation signals of the system ground plane.
How to integrate an antenna module with the hardware and firmware of a wireless communication device (such as the components, IC chips, wiring, and casing of the device) closely correlates with sales of the products. For an example, the radiation performance of the antenna modules should not be degraded when the antenna modules are arranged along the perimeter of the liquid crystal display of the portable computer. For another example, full miniaturization, high radiation efficiency and fine signal transmission omnidirectionality should be achieved when several antenna modules are integrated with the components, IC chips, wiring, system ground plane, etc. of a handheld phone.